User talk:Katydidit
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 11:35, March 20, 2010 Achievement Awards Congratulations, Katydidit! You've earned special awards for your excellent contributions to the wiki--go check them out on your user page! Don't forget to go nominate your friends for awards right here, and keep up the great work to collect all 12 awards!-- -- Kacie (talk) 21:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Comment to Tolas of Brand While I won't talk with Tolas With Brand because I'd rather avoid a debate, and I believe you are a respectful and responsible wiki user, I have to respectfully disagree with your comment that Carly/Sam is ridiculous. In terms of friendship, it's the most canon ship on the show, and as more than that, there's speculation of a coupling, just not as much as Creddie and Seddie. That being said, I have nothing against Creddie and Seddie. At times, I believe they have legit ship moments, and I even give some of my thoughts to their pages. It's highly unlikely that the creator would put Carly and Sam together as a couple, but there are questionable moments between the two on the show that I believe are intentionally done. He's the same person who did Drake and Josh, and in that show, several times they would kiss; it wasn't done romantically, but for humor. At times, I think there are moments similar to this in iCarly, but I digress. For the most part, I love the fact that Carly and Sam's friendship is neutral ground for shipping wars, due to it's consistency on the show, and it's something everyone can agree on. Thanks for listening and I'd love to hear your opinion on the matter.Roxas82 22:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Roxas (little difference: I stay away from the Seddie / Creddie pages, but I respect them), Cam is a legitimate ship the creators probably included to bind people who are interested in this kind of thing to the show. In my opinion, the only real argument why they will NOT end up together (from the way it´s displayed on the show) is iCarly´s target audience. On a side note, I want to add that the best thing to do with Tolas of Brand is to simply ignore him / her. If you look at Tolas´s list of contributions, there is only ship - bashing , so I can´t take this user seriously. Sincerely,Mak23686 22:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Want to add something to Cam being legitimate, but needed some time to find it: In the blog about "iFight Shelby Marx", Dan Schneider writes (about the first scene): For the fans who are into iCarly's girl/guy relationships, we discover something interesting in this scene.(see here) If he ruled out fans being into same-sex-relationships to begin with, wouldn´t he just have written "For the fans who are into iCarly´s relationships..."? I certainly think he would have. Because of this, I think of Cam as being officially accepted by Dan Schneider and thus, just as legitimate as Seddie and Creddie. Sincerely, Mak23686 07:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Katydiit, I just wanted to tell you I agree on the Tolas of Brand being band act. When I was telling people not to Vandilise he gave rude comments and I didn't know how to react. I also disagree with his HIGHLY INNAPROPRIATE comment on the Creddie page. With underaged children looking at the wikia nobody should be saying things like that on a fan site! I say even if you don't like Creddie, you don't have to scream it to the world. I've also seen someone vandilise Gibby using swear words and same sex innapropriate context. I thinks we should work together to try to find these people. Laters, SwedishTacos223 Thanks, i'm only in 6th grade and i'm a big fan of icarly. But people blaming me and making fun of me is not cool. It ruins this website for me :(. : I would never make fun of you on your grade or blame you unless you really did something to deserve it. I hope 'Tolas' naughty, blunt words didn't shock you too much. You know how guys think so frequently with 'that' part of their body, compared to their brain. I can see you are really good with words when you replied to me about what 'Tolas' wrote. BTW, the word 'vandalize' is spelled that way in the U.S. I think people in the UK spell it 'vandalise' in their version of English. Katydidit 01:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) SwedishTacos223 Thanks so much! I know we may disagree on Cam relationshipwise, but everyone can agree that Carly and Sam's friendship is amazing. That's what I love about the show, and it's my favorite aspect of the show to be honest.Roxas82 01:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Dear katydidit :Somebody is totally mixed-up to the n'th degree! I don't have that power to ban anybody in the first place, and you contradict yourself numerous times in your crazy ranting above. Why didn't you sign it so we know who you are, you nub-head? As a matter of fact, your ranting is so ridiculous, I'm deleting everything after 'Dear katydidit'! Don't post on my page ever again! Katydidit 15:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) aright... The-Hippie 15:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have that power to ban anyone, nub-head! But, I know someone who does, and you are reported! Katydidit 15:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :You've now degenerated from a mere nub-head to a vicious, vile creep! Get lost, creep! Katydidit 15:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The Hippie Kacie just banned him. SeddieBerserker 16:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :How come I'm not crying for him? Thanks a million for informing me, Seddie! Katydidit 16:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Hippie Although I didn't see all of his comments, I felt I had to agree with the hippie's first comment. Tolas was right about what he said about the fanfiction, but wrong for posting it. That was actually a story on the Creddie page, and just recently was taken down. He was just defending Tolas, and I felt you reacted a bit harshly. I think we are buddies, and I have nothing against you. I just have to say, in that sense the hippie was right in my mind. However, he has no right to disrespect you, if he has, then I could somewhat empathize in the situation.Roxas82 00:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) iWon't Cancel the Show When I clicked the given MSN link, it changed the date to N/A, unknown. If the episode was going to air there'd at least be a promo for it.Roxas82 03:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : IOW, The show has been cancelled (temporarily!). Katydidit 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:iCarly ( TV Series page ) Do you think it's a good idea to add the iFight Shelby Marx DVD Box Set and Season 2 Volume 1 set on that page?Roxas82 00:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I don't see why not if appropriate and timely, and accurate. Katydidit 01:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I reverted vandalism to your user page (byCreddie4ever).Mak23686 07:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC) User Page I think Mirandawsome is probably very young, and doesn't know about talk pages. I don't think they meant any harm. SeddieBerserker 12:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture Even if we have the same picture, mine is in high definition. Which makes it easier for people to see it. SwedishTacos223 22:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Picture On my computer it was blurry so I dont know.SwedishTacos223 16:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Myself and User:Sp1derp1g would like to create a Wikipedia article about Seddie, given its growing cultural relevancy. Wikipedia is much stricter than Wikia, so we coud use your help with references and such. Would you be interested in helping? -- SeddieBerserker 19:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, just let me know what you need and I'll do my best to help. Katydidit 20:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : We need to write a detailed, informative article with references, and without copying. My username is Confession0791, and I will be free to help Monday. -- SeddieBerserker 20:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re;Jennette It was an accident actually. I wanted to add the picture to my page, but instead of pressin "apple c" I pressed the space bar. The picture disapearred and I couldnt get it back. Sorry about that.SwedishTacos223 00:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. Love those 2 new pics of Jennette you posted! Katydidit 01:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Billy Mays The answer to your question is that I love Billy Mays. I'm sad that he is dead. :( So I do all that I can to keep the spirit of Oxi Clean alive.SwedishTacos223 02:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia The page is now published! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seddie -- SeddieBerserker 06:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know about it. I'm not good at creating a page from scratch. I'm better with references, spelling, etc. I did add a 'See also' section on the main "iCarly" wikipedia page as a link to the new Seddie page. You did a fantastic job with it. Better than I could have done. Katydidit 06:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, that means a lot. Three previous Seddie articles were deleted due to lack of references and content concerns. Hopefully, if we retain its neutrality, and keep adding references, it will stay this time. -- SeddieBerserker 07:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) References Do you know how to insert the same reference more than once? Example: #abcd #abcd #abcd : I can't post all of it with the symbols because the wiki thinks I'm trying to do a real reference and gives an error. 1st time: 'left arrow'ref name="NAME">reference< 'slashmark' ref> and then afterwards: 'left arrow'ref name="NAME" 'slashmark' > while you leave out the ' ' symbols. Katydidit 04:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, -- SeddieBerserker 04:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : I did it for you in getting around the error (problem) starting above with "1st time." Sorry for the original error problem post I encountered, but there is enough information now when I spelled out 'slashmark' instead of using the actual symbol ( / ) . NAME is the unique name you make up to identify the ref. Katydidit 06:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try it -- SeddieBerserker 06:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Seddie I'm working a lot on Seddie . Will you help me with references? -- SeddieBerserker 00:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : Of course, if I can without the posting problem I had before. Katydidit 02:48, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind, the article is going to be deleted, anyway. At least I've learned how to insert the same reference multiple times! Thank you! -- SeddieBerserker 03:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sam/Jennette Differences Hey. There is a difference between Sam and Jennette. Don't mix the two up. The photo of her at In-N-Out Burger is not iCarly or Sam-related; that's Jennette when she was on her radio tour. She stopped by an In-N-Out to eat with her crew. So don't put that photo in the Sam Puckett gallery; and don't take it out of the Jennette gallery. The same goes for other photos that are similar. Photos of Jennette that belong in the Sam Puckett gallery are only when they are related to iCarly; either screencaps or photo shoots from iCarly. Toshi1412 09:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, as I mentioned on Jennette's page (comment), I mixed-up her real life with Sam, because I didn't recognize the In-and-Out Burger place as a real one, with Jennette mugging for the camera with her (job) hat on. I'll try not to make that mistake again! LOL! Thanks for catching the error. Katydidit 10:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Ah. I see. Well, in the iCarly universe, they have "Inside-Out Burger". And Sam worked at a place called "Chili My Bowl". And it could've happened to anyone; Jennette did have a "Sam" expression in the photo. Toshi1412 19:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Pam Puckett Toshi1412 posted a picture of the new "Entertainment Weekly" issue and it´s also on the website of EW (see here). By the way, I opened the Episode guide again and gave Cheese66 a warning. Mak23686 06:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) It is now here Katydidit 02:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Swedish Tacos Im only staying here because im bored. Im not making a habit of it. This wiki has turned into a game where everyone competes. SwedishTacos223 20:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not playing any games or competing. Katydidit 02:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi!! Do you live in St. Louis? I saw your contributions on wikipedia to the St. Louis Cardinals and to Town & Country. -- SeddieBerserker 21:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) In the general metro area. Katydidit 21:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) iStart a Fanwar I'm the one who moved the page. From what I've seen, that's the title. If it's not I'll change it. -- SeddieBerserker 01:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I and others would always like to see a reference link for a new title where you saw it, if you have one. Katydidit 02:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm working on it -- SeddieBerserker 02:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) iDo Kay. Maybe it's not part of the Plot, but it's true..according to Dan. Sorry, I won't do it again, it's just that as it's a fact, I wanted to put more info, iguess that goes in the trivia, but just in case..I won't put it in the trivia till it's aired.